The relative comfort and safety of vehicle driver and passenger seats depends largely on the skeletons or frameworks defining the shape and form of the seats and the adjustment mechanisms for allowing the seats to be adjusted to accommodate users of varying size. Although current frameworks prove exemplary for accommodating comfort and safety, current adjustment assemblies continually fail to withstand the rigors of everyday use and often succumb to the loads normally occasioned in vehicular accidents which often contributes or exacerbates driver and/or passenger injury.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved adjustable support apparatus and an improved architecture for effecting adjustment of support apparatus.
It is a provision of the present invention to increase the safety and comfort of vehicular driver and passenger seats such as those found in automobiles, airplanes, boats, etc.
It is another provision of the present invention to increase the ease and efficiency of adjusting adjustable support apparatus.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustable support apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved adjustable support apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved rack and pinion adjustment assembly for adjusting body-supporting apparatus in reciprocal directions.
It is yet still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt and drum adjustment assembly for adjusting a body-supporting element of body supporting apparatus in pivotal directions.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved rack and pinion adjustment assembly for adjusting body-supporting apparatus in reciprocal directions that can withstand extreme loading conditions such as commonly experienced in vehicular accidents and which has substantially no chuck.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt and drum adjustment assembly for adjusting a body supporting element of body supporting apparatus in pivotal directions that can withstand extreme loading conditions such as commonly experienced in vehicular accidents and which has substantially no chuck.
It is yet still another provision of the present invention to reduce vehicle driver and passenger injuries that normally occur from vehicular accidents.